Last Young Renegade Will Byers X Reader
by Plutoplutonium
Summary: [Transfered from my Wattpad] “We said forever But forever wouldn't wait for us" What if while Will was stuck in the Upside Down, there was someone else? What if they had tried to save each other but instead accidentally fell in love...
1. 1. The Freak

Will's POV:

I know they're looking for me...

I know my mom has probably lost her mind trying to save me.

I wish they would stop.

I don't want them to end up down here because of me.

Would they still do this if they knew how dangerous this place was?

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard a scream. It sounded like that of a girl.

I tried to make my way out of the vines but it was no use. The more I pushed the harder the Demogorgan pulled.

Y/N's POV:

It was back...

This time it was stronger.

It was as if my head was on fire.

I screamed for help, as if anyone was even here.

"Hold on! I-I'm coming!"

There's someone else down here.

Maybe I'll finally be able to leave.

I could hear faint sounds in the distance.

Maybe this kid needs help too...

I pulled myself up and started to crawl in the direction the sound was coming from.

"I'm coming! Please stay calm!"

At this point I could see the source of the voice, a boy.

I pulled myself closer to boy and started tanking at the vines.

"Hold on! I'm goanna get you out of here."

He pulled out my hand and wrote with his finger 'W I L L'

"Your name's Will?"

No answer.

"Hold tight!"

I yanked on the vines and pulled him out.

"T-thank you—" He stuttered.

"Don't waste your breath thanking me. The name's Y/N." He smiled.

"You're Will right?" He nodded

"Y-YN?" He asked

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been down here?"

I frowned. I didn't expect anyone else to end up down here so I kind of lost track.

"I don't know... I lost track awhile ago... I never expected to find anyone else down here." Will frowned.

"I can't believe Hawkins is still sending test subjects out here... I thought I was the last one."

Will looked at me as if I had too heads.

"You're from the lab!"

Shit.

"Y-you're not!?"

"No... I got lost one night... Next thing I know I'm here." I frowned.

I want to get him out of here but I don't know how...


	2. 2. Team

Y/N's POV:

"Look, I want to help you-"

Wills eyes were saucers.

"Y-you think you can?"

"I'm not sure... but I'm sure you have a family back home that's worried sick about you and you deserve to spend all the time with them you can..." I broke off

"I'd do anything to have spent more time with mine..." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing..."

"How are you planing to get us out of here?"

Us. I just met the guy I don't know if I can trust him or not...

"If the gates still open we could escape through one of the trees..."

"Trees? How are there supposed to be trees down here?"

I shook my head. "I don't know! Maybe a stump or something."

"Okay..."

I frowned. There's something stopping him.

"What is it?"

"T-the smell..." I looked around and saw the Demogorgan dead on top of a pile of dead plants.

"I take it you've never killed a Demogorgan before?"

"Not for real. I have in DD but that hardly counts for anything." I laughed.

"Follow me."

Will's POV:

I followed her until we approached a small clearing marked off with vines.

"Welcome to my home." She smiled.

How can she live like this for so long?

I snapped out of my trance when she grabbed my hand, nearly knocking me over.

"Come on!" She beamed.

How is she happy down here?

Does she ever think about what it would be like back home?

Maybe she doesn't have a home. What about her family?

She has to have come from somewhere.

Then I remembered. She had said something about the lab.

"Y/N..." She paused.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No- apart from being stuck down here. Um... Were you from the lab?"

She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry! Was that too personal?"

She held out her arm revealing a number small tattoo, 005.

"Five?" I asked.

"I was experiment number five... I don't know how many more came after me... I was the first sent to the Upside Down... Probably because they were sick of me."

I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to blush.

"I don't see how anyone could ever be sick of you." Her frown turned into a small smile.

"Thanks Will." I smiled.

There was this weird feeling in my stomach. I wasn't sure wether it was the Upside Down.

It felt more like butterfly's.

I can't be falling for Y/N...

She's too... words failed me in that moment to describe her.

Special.


	3. 3. Feelings

Y/N's POV:

There was something special about talking to Will.

He listened.

No one else ever did.

He was different that the guys at the lab.

You could tell he cared just by looking in his eyes.

His eyes.

They were a dark hazel but unlike most things down here. They held a sense of hope.

His smile...

Snap out of it Y/N!

I snapped back into reality and noticed Will staring into my eyes.

"Y/N?" He asked.

"Yeah?" My ears perked up at the mention of my name.

"How old are you?" I frowned.

"To be completely honest I don't know. I think I was about seven when I was sent down here. Like I said earlier I have no Idea how long it's been."

Will frowned. "Well you don't look seven." I chuckled.

"Yeah I'm probably not anymore." He smiled.

I wanted so bad to kiss him in that moment— No! I can't be catching feelings for him!

I'm supposed to be helping him. I can't let my stupid feelings get in the way.

I care about him a lot, but is what I feel towards him love?

Fuck it!

I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He started at me in awe.

"Y-Y/N..." He stammered.

"I-I like you Will! I really like you... You make life in this hell hole worth living... I-I don't know how I survived down here before I met you... I-I..."

I started to tear up. Before I could continue my sentence Will had smashed his lips on mine.

"I like you too Y/N." He whispered.

"Don't let go..." He put his hand on my cheek as I ruffled his hair. We stayed in that position for a while.

We went back into my 'house' and we took turns resting while the other kept watch for the Demogorgan.

Before we knew it we were both asleep.

**A/N Hiya! I just wanted to point out that Y/N is twelve almost thirteen but she is not aware of this (yet) Y/N was experiment number Five and in order to make her the same age as the rest I made it so she was sent to the Upside Down when she was seven and she would now be twelve almost thirteen. (Like Eleven since it would've been seven years until eleven was tested. I know Eleven was taken as a child but got the sake of the plot this is how I'm writing my story.) Another thing in my story is that a day in the Upside Down equals a month. If you want me to let you know how long they've been there let me know. Again I know will was only there for a week but this is how I'm writing my story Just incase anyone was confused! Or this might've confused you more. I'm sorry XD. This was probably my favorite chapter to write**


	4. 4 Goodbye

Y/N's POV:

I woke up to a high scream.

Shit. I thought.

Don't let us have been caught.

I tried to get up but realized there was something holding me down.

Will. I thought.

No... I tried to reach for my pocket and grabbed my makeshift knife to remove myself from the vines.

They were too strong I couldn't get out.

All of a sudden I heard voices.

"WILL!"

They all seemed to yell.

Why are there others people down here?

Why would they come here?

Don't they realize how dangerous it is?

As they got closer I was able to pick out that they were wearing yellow suits.

Odd...

"Will" I gently shook him but he was too fast asleep. I leaned in towards him and whisperd in his ear

"In case this is the last time I see you... I love you" I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

I felt my body begin to shake.

I don't know what happened.

It was as if I was nearly a spectator.

Could I be invisible?

I noticed the people in the suits were trying to save Will.

Maybe he'll finally be able to go back home...

Maybe he'll be happy even if that's without me.

I watched as they picked him up and carried him towards a portal.

I tried to get walk over here but I wasn't moving.

Physically at least.

I guess this is it...

Will he even remember me when he gets back to the real world?

Or will he think this was all some messed up dream. It's funny how little I know about him.

It feels like I've known him forever.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I've been trying to update every other day since I have school. This was kinda a filler chapter. The next one will be in Will's Point of view XD.**


	5. 5 Find Me

**Will's POV:**

I woke up and immediately reached my hand out trying to grab hold of

Y/N's but she wasn't there.

My eyes slowly adjusted and I realized I wasn't in the Upside Down anymore...

I was in a white padded room. I looked around and noticed I was hooked up to a bunch of machines.

I was in the hospital. I frowned.

The first thing I noticed was Johnathon leaning over my bed.

"Hey buddy." He said groggily.

"Hey... I started coughing. "Take a deep breath you're still getting used to the air up here.

"Where's Y/N?" I asked.

"Who's Y/N?" He asked confused about the situation.

"She was in the upside down with me."

Jonathan stared at me before running out of the room to get my mom and Hopper.

"Okay kid, now I'm going to need to describe what the girl looked like."

I nod.

"She had blond hair flipped over the side of her head. She has pale blue eyes and her skin is tan almost peach."

A sketch artist sat down next to me and began drawing the person based on my description.

"Is this her?" They asked holding out a picture for me to inspect.

I started to tear up.

"Y-Y/N..." I grabbed the picture and held it close.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Hopper

"Don't worry kid, we'll find her." All of a sudden I felt a bit light headed and immediately passed out.

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by my friends.

"WILL!" They yell.

I smiled. "Hey."

Apparently I missed a lot.

Mike was telling us about this girl they met named Eleven who had telekinesis I think.

According to them she saved me.

If that's true then why didn't she save Y/N?

Dustin and Lucas left after a while but Mike decided to stay and keep me company.

"I really missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." He frowned.

"You would've liked Eleven." I started to shake a bit.

"Y-you would've liked Y/N?" I sighed.

"Who's Y/N?" He asked confused.

"Oh. No one important. It's a story for another time..." He shrugged.

I could tell he didn't completely believe me. I didn't believe myself either.

"How long was I down there?" I asked.

"Two months." He replied.

I was shocked.

"Two months!" He nodded.

"Only you would be able to survive that long."

I shook my head in disagreement.

"Y/N was there for years." I said to myself.

"Huh?" Asked mike. I shook my head.

"It's Nothing."

"Will... Friends don't lie" he said almost crying.

Where did that come from?

"If I tell you you have to promise not to tell the others until I'm ready."

He seemed like he understood.

"And if I tell you about El and me you won't tell the others how much I told you right?" I nodded as I heard out my hand.

"Promise." I sighed.

"While I was in the Upside Down I started hearing voices.

At first I thought it was all in my head but then one day they started asking for help.

I responded but was attacked by a Demogorgan.

The person heard me and helped me.

Her name was Y/N and she was an experiment at Hawkins Lab.

She was the first they sent down there and from what I'm gathering it seems like she's been down there for several years.

She wanted to help me escape. She took me back to where she was staying and we started to come up with a plan.

That's when she kissed me. It was awkward and perfect at the same time.

I could tell she hadn't slept in a while so I decided that one of us would keep watch while the other slept and we would alternate.

It was fine until we both fell asleep. That's when I ended up here."

He hugged me.

"I promise you we'll find her."

I felt a tiny bit of hope well up inside me as he said that.

"Now tell me about El." I said smirking.

"El was also a test subject at Hawkins.

She was abused and eventually escaped.

She found us while we were out looking for you.

We didn't know who she was or what she was doing out in the woods.

I hid her in my basement for a while until I eventually got caught.

She wanted to help us find you... and she did.

But before you even got the chance to meet her she disappeared. She just vanished." He explained.

"We'll find El. I owe her my life."

"We'll find Y/N too. I think her and El would be good friends."

I smiled. "Thank's Mike."

"Anytime, Goodnight Will!"

Maybe we'll get Y/N back sooner that expected.

I thought about how she helped me and tried to save me.

I think I'm in love with her.

But I can't be. She won't feel the same way.

She kissed you you dumbass.

So? Friends do that kind of stuff.

If you say so.

I was so exhausted I fell asleep.

That night I had the best dream ever. A dream where everyone was happy.

Where Y/N and El were back.

I wish it was like that in the real world.

It would be so much easier.

I know what's easy isn't always the best but I just wish things could go back to the way they were.

But I guess we can't have that and have Y/N back.

I'm overthinking things. I'm a fucking nerd.

Why would she like me?

I'm just a kid without a dad who likes to sit around in his best friend's basement playing DD.

Who would want to be with a loser like me.

Besides, she says there's nothing for her here.

Why would she come back?

All of my crazy thoughts ended up waking me up.

"I hate having Anxiety"

I grabbed my pillow and slammed it in my face trying to ignore the tubes from the machines I was hooked up to.

"I can't wait until I can leave this place."

I put my face between two pillows in an attempt to fall back asleep.

So much for that.

Who needs sleep anyways.

**A/N: Okay so the part about Will's anxiety is based off personal experience. I have very high Anxiety and often get lost in my thoughts and end up tricking myself into thinking everyone hates me but while in reality that's not true.**


End file.
